Aerith's First Time
by Riquisel Yutifae
Summary: It's Aerith's first time for... and it's with Cloud! What are they doing?


Aerith's First Time

By Riquisel Yutifae

* * *

Aerith was nervous but excited at the same time, "Is this going to be hard, Cloud?" she asked softly.

"Yes… if you think it will be." He said, raising his eyebrows at her as he smiled slyly.

She shrugged. "Okay… let's start…" she said.

"Okay, I'll put this on now…" Cloud said.

"Is this how you put this on?" Aerith asked curiously.

"No, you're not supposed to use that yet. Take it off." he told her.

"Okay," she said before looking up. "Gee… it's pretty cold and dark in here. You think this is the right time and place to do this?" she asked.

"Definitely." He responded.

She smiled shyly at him, "You seem to be very knowledgeable, Cloud." She told him.

"Of course, I've been doing this ever since I was 14 when I joined SOLDIER." He said with a wink. "Now come over here and sit."

"Okay," she said obediently and did as she was told to do.

Cloud said, "Put this underneath."

"Okay." Aerith responded.

"Now stroke it gently. Don't make it get angry at you." Cloud said rather playfully.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yeah… you can talk to it if you want to so that it will feel at ease with you." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Aerith giggled, "Gee… you're so big…" she said.

Cloud laughed. "Of course it's big!"

"And it's wide too!" she told him.

"Duh." Cloud said sarcastically.

They laughed.

"Now, gently… hold it like this…" he said.

"How?" she asked.

She guided her hand. "Oh… gee… that feels…" she said softly.

"If you're uncomfortable we could stop." He told her.

"No, I don't want to." She said gently.

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed, then looked away. Cloud said, "Don't squeeze it."

"Okay." Aerith replied.

"Now I want you to use your other hand to stroke it, and then with your other hand, yank this one." Cloud instructed.

"Like this?" she asked.

"You're a fast learner," Cloud said, impressed. She giggled.

"Oh but don't pull too hard, you might hurt it. And be careful…" Cloud told her.

…

"OH!" they both cried out in unison.

Cloud wiped her hands. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… but… I'm so wet now, Cloud…" she said.

"Be careful next time. Do it again?" he asked.

"Sure… but at least it tastes good! Hee!" she said, licking her hands.

"Of course it tastes good." He told her.

"I wanna drink it." She told him.

"Later. Just do what you did a while ago again. Only this time, gentler and slower. You'll get the hang of it soon." He told her.

…

"Oh Cloud, it feels so sticky… you think you can do this in the shower?" Aerith joked.

"Only Sephiroth does that in the shower!" Cloud said. They laughed.

…

"I think we've had enough." Aerith told him.

"No, this isn't enough for me." He told her.

"Well I think it is." She responded. "C'mon, let's go back inside before the others start looking for us." She told him.

He shrugged and got up. "Oh alright." He told her.

"Reserve some for me. I wanna drink it before going to sleep." She told him.

"Sure." He said.

x-x-x

"Oh good. You two are back." Tifa told them with a delighted look on her face. "Red's getting impatient already. He's hungry and he wants to drink milk now." She told them as she took the bucket of milk from Cloud and went to the kitchen.

"So, Aerith knows how to milk a cow now?" Yuffie asked as she remained seated in the living room.

"Yeah, she's a fast learner." Cloud pointed out with a proud smile on his face.

"I just don't get it why I have to still pet the cow while milking it." Aerith said.

"Well, it's so that it wouldn't be surprised at you because it's used to Yuffie or Cloud milking it." Barret explained. "I see." Aerith responded, shrugging. "Well, it was an unforgettable experience. I got squirted with milk! Teehee!" she said before going to the stairs. "I'll be down for dinner in a moment. I'll just clean myself up." She told them as she went upstairs.

Cloud removed the gloves he usually uses for milking the cow. "Oops. Forgot to take these off…" he said.

x-x-x

The end?

Author's Note: Okay, what were you guys thinking this time? (winks)


End file.
